dragon_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Update v1.2.10
v1.2.107 - 1/21/20 Appearance - - Incarnation of Rage has been added. Please stay tuned for more appearances to come! Dragons - Dragon Evolution/Awakening system has been improved. Before: Used dragons of the previous stage to Evolve (Ex. 5★ Dragon x3 required to Evolve a 6★ Dragon) After: 4★ Dragons used to Evolve/Awaken all Dragons * Dragons used to Evolve/Awaken must still be the same Dragon. - New Evolution Tier System (Ex. You have to increase the tier 4 times when Evolving a dragon from 6★ to 7★, and the battle power will increase whenever you increase the Evolution Tier.) - You can increase the Evolution Tier by using 4★ dragons and the Evolution Grade will increase when you reach the MAX tier. - The amount of materials required to reach the MAX Evolution Grade remains the same or has a difference that's lower than 10. - Awakening will proceed without Tiers. You no longer have to create dragons of lower star grades to create a dragon with higher star grades, and dragons will continue to be upgraded even when they're in progress of being Evolved. - The Elite Dragon Screen has been changed with the Evolution system modifications. All 5★+ dragons in possession, excluding the dragon with the highest grade, have been changed back to the pre-evolution state. (All game money used for the Evolution will be refunded.) Lucky Wheel - Go to Shop > General to proceed. You can watch an ad or use Gems to proceed. Available for free if you have Auto Play. * You need to wait 4 hours to use again. Shop New Year Limited Edition Items have been added. * Available to purchase during Jan. 24th - Jan. 27th. The items won't be able available once the sale period ends. * The New Year Limited Edition Items can be purchased for free once when you make a purchase 2 times. 2+1 bonus is applied once per item. * The 2+1 mark is displayed on items with the 2+1 benefit. Make sure to check before you make a purchase! The item list of the Star Seal Shop has been changed. Removed Items Angemoth, Purlilith, Eleve-Dempseyger, Eleve-Merkyef, Shiny Shard, Seal Coin Added Items Bitetra, Asazel, Brabadon, Triathan, Eleve-Wolfgoth, Eleve-Cierabo, Eleve-Bonehorn, Eleve-Ptero Modification Dragon Bind Stats - Numbers below 4 decimal places won't be counted for the dragon stats when you bind dragons. - The bind defense stats have been increased slightly to prevent the bind defense stats from being decreased due to the above change. Purlilith - The bind stats that were changed temporarily have been restored to the original value. Before: ATK 24%, DEF 0.032% After: ATK 20%, DEF 0.017%, HP 48% Others The MAX limit of the Attribute Enhance Stones and Gold has been increased. Before: 10 billion After: 900 billion Ending You will still be able to participate in the New Dragon (Triathan) & Legendary Dragon Rate UP Event until the following dates if you do not update to the newest version (v 1.2.107). - Asia Server: Jan. 24th 8pm (UTC+7) - Europe Server: Jan. 24th 1pm (UTC+0) The New Dragon (Triathan) and Legendary Rate UP Event will end.